Thanks to basketball
by AnimeFreakoLover
Summary: Aomine finally found a girl he liked, it was none other than Kuroko Tesuya! This story will be about their love story, but Momoi will also find her love. Read to find what happened! :D Don't like , don't read!-HIATUS-
1. The meeting

This is a story about Kuroko Tetsuya as a girl and Aomine Daiki as a guy, by the way, I will be pairing Momoi with and OC, named Fuji.

Aomine yawned as he woke up , there was school for Aomine , he stood up and grabbed his school uniform and lazily walked towards the bathroom , he needed a short bath just enough to wake up his sleepy body. After bathing, he went to have breakfast and as usual his mother was nagging at Aomine for not having a girlfriend at all! She always told Aomine to confess to Momoi as she had always thought that his love interest was Momoi, but of course not! Aomine thought it was gross to think like that about his childhood friend and as always shrugged off her mother's nag.  
He slung his school bag over his shoulders and shouted "Hey! I'm going to school now!"  
As he was walking to school, he saw his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, "Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine shouted to her. "Dai-chan! Hi!" Momoi replied.  
The two were in the same class and they knew each other when they were young. The two were in 2-B, Aomine managed to get in thanks to Momoi, she gave Aomine her notes as he was a basket idiot who did not cared about studying. At the school gates Aomine accidentally bumped into a girl, "Sorry, are you alright?" Aomine asked the girl as he stretched his hand out to the girl fell.  
"Un, I'm fine" The polite girl replied, as she grabbed Aomine's hand and stood up.  
"Ah! I have to go to class, see you again sometime soon!" The polite girl said to the two and waved at them before leaving.  
The two also continued walking to their classroom.  
At exactly 7.30 am, 2-B's form teacher came in, "Good morning everyone, I have something to tell the whole class...There is a new transfer student, it's a girl, let's welcome her shall we?"He said.  
The classroom door slid open, a light blue haired girl entered the room and said "Nice to meet you all, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, from today onwards, I will be in this class" The light blue haired girl said.  
'Wow, she is very polite.' Everyone whispered  
'Eh? Isn't she the girl I bumped into this morning? Whatever, she's totally my type! ' Aomine thought to himself.  
"Since everyone now knows Tetsuya, let our class begin, Tetsuya can you sit with Aomine-kun?" The sensei asked while pointing to Aomine.  
She nodded and proceeded to sit next to Aomine.  
'Lucky!' Aomine thought, but he had no idea how to get close to girls, not a single bit of knowledge, 'I must ask Satsuki about this stuff huh?' He thought.  
'Ding Dong!' The school bell rung, it was now lunch break.  
"Oi, Satsuki! I need your help! Buy me some bread and meet me at the roof, okay?" Aomine said and dashed off.  
"Geez, that Aho-mine..." Momoi said while climbing up the stairs to the roof as she had bought the bread already.  
"Yo, Satsuki! You uh, can you help me out?" Aomine stuttered.  
"Okay...Tell me what the problem is" Momoi said.  
"You know that I like girls with big busts right? Uh, I kind of have a crush on someone...But trust me it's not you, I don't like girls who suck at cooking..."  
"Oi! That's mean of you!So, what's the problem?" Momoi asked again.  
"Yah, I don't know how to court them..." Aomine said.  
"HUH?!You asked me to come up here to teach you how to court girls?" Momoi shouted, she was surprised.  
Aomine nodded while blushing.  
'Hmm, Dai-chan is growing up huh?' Momoi thought to herself.  
"Yosh, I will help you! But not now okay? How about after school a give you a cram lesson?" Momoi asked. She wanted to help her childhood friend as he had helped her countless of times when she was young and was weak.  
"You would help me? Thanks a lot Satsuki!" Aomine said with joy.  
'Hmm, he's so happy when I just agreed to help.' Momoi thought to herself.  
"Ne, Aho-mine, shall we go back to class? The bell's going to ring soon..." Momoi asked.  
Aomine nodded his head and head back to class with Momoi.  
And in the end, the two did not touch their bread at all...

Author: This is the end of chapter 1, I am very sorry as I could not describe how they actually felt, I'm not good describing, really sorry and I am sorry that I could not write the story deeper... But uh, I am writing this KnB story because I loved the anime and I thought, why not create something that I would like to happen in the story? So I uh decided to create this story, please leave me a review or PM me to correct my mistakes and tell me what stuff to improve on! :D  
By the way, I didn't know what cute name to give Kuroko's girl version so I typed the original name down, if you know any cute names for her, please tell me! Oh and if you have a better OC name for Momoi, please do tell me! If you don't like it don't read it, don't leave bad reviews.


	2. Friendship?

This is a continuation...

"Satsuki! I have to go basketball training how

about tomorrow?" Aomine asked Momoi.

Momoi just nodded because she was busy,

she was thinking of what to teach the dumb

Aomine.

"Hey!" Aomine shouted to the members of the

basketball club.

Everyone either waved their hands or said

"Hi". Aomine was respected in this club, he

was a genius in basketball not studies.

"Ne Aominecchi! It seems that there's a new

coach for our team, want to check her out?"

Kise asked.

"It's a girl?! Let's go!" Aomine shouted with

ecstasy.

The two nodded and dashed to where Akashi

was, he was talking to the girl.

'Eh?Isn't she from 2-B, Kuroko Tesuya?'

Aomine thought when he reached where the

two was.

"Oh, great timing Kise and Aomine, she's our

new coach, let the others know." Akashi said.

"Hi! What's your name? I am Kise Ryouta, nice

to meet you!" Kise said.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, my name is Kuroko

Tesuya." Kuroko said while bowing.

'Oh, she's a polite one...' Kise thought to

himself.

"Gather around!" Akashi shouted.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted

"There will be a new coach for the basketball

club, her name is Kuroko Tesuya, let's

welcome her shall we?" Akashi politely said.

Everyone clapped as the light blue hair girl

entered. "Nice to meet you, I am from 2-B,

Kuroko Tesuya." Kuroko said.

"Nice to meet you!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's go back to practicing!" Akashi shouted.

"Oi Satsuki, you better give me a cram lesson

today!" Aomine glared at Momoi, he was very

angry.

"I will, I will." Momoi replied.

After school, Momoi went to Aomine's house

to teach him.

'Oh ho, Aomine finally brought Momoi to our

house now! Now Aomine! Go court her!'

Aomine's mother thought.

"Mom, stop it, you're creeping me out!"

Aomine shouted while climbing the stairs to

his room.

(Skipping the lesson part)

"Bye Satsuki! See you tomorrow at school!"

Aomine waved at Momoi.

Momoi nodded her head and left the house.

Aomine laid on his bed and said "Build a

friendship first, huh, let's do it!" Aomine said.

Author: End of Chapter 2! Is the story okay? The lemon will appear when Aomine and Kuroko are together, dating already.  
Please leave me a review! I will be soon starting up an Ouran lemon! Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori! I don't write gay stories...This is very short, I'm having a headache so I'm going to sleep, tomorrow I will continue to edit :D  
Don't like , Don't read , Don't leave bad comments !


	3. Shock!

After a few days Kuroko joined, she made

lots of friends.

'Just how amazing she is?' Aomine thought to

himself.

Momoi was her friend too. The group of

girls were crowding around Kuroko's desk,

which is disturbing Aomine, he stood up and

left, he needed to get some air.

"Ne, Aomine-kun, what happened?" Kuroko

politely asked Aomine which the two were at

the rooftop already.

Aomine was shocked, "Don't scare me like

that!"

"Sorry, I just saw you leave the classroom, I

thought something had happened..." Kuroko

replied.

"Nothing happened!" Aomine said. He saw

Kuroko's guilty yet cute face, his hand

suddenly reached over to her head and gently

patted it, "It's not your fault, let's head back

to class shall we?" Aomine gently asked.

Kuroko nodded her head and looked up at

Aomine.

'Aomine-kun, I like you' Kuroko thought to

herself.

They reached the classroom and the girls had

crowded Kuroko again, Aomine was annoyed

but didn't want her to know, so he just sat

there, staring into space.

"Everyone get back into your seats!" Their

teacher shouted.

Everyone went back to their seats and sat

down, listened to his boring lesson.

Suddenly, Kuroko gave Aomine a piece of

paper, it wrote

"Want to catch a movie with me? "

Aomine nodded his head, he couldn't miss

such a great opportunity can he?

After class ended, luckily there were no club

activities today.

The two decided to meet up an hour later,

3pm. They wanted to go back home to change.

Aomine wore a black shirt and jeans with

Nike shoes, on the other hand Kuroko wore a

white singlet and a zipped open sweater,

short blue pants and blue sneakers.

They both met up and watched a movie, it

started about 4.30pm and ended at 6pm.

They both decided to go have dinner

together.

Halfway through their meal, Aomine asked

Kuroko

"Can I call you Tesu?"

She nodded her head, she was kind of

nervous, dining with her crush, she wanted to

confess but didn't know how...

As they finished their meal, Aomine walked

with her to her apartment.

When they reached the door, Aomine said,

"Thanks for inviting me to catch a movie,

umm, see you tomorrow?"

Kuroko didn't just want to end the 'date' just

like that, if it were to be called that.

She grabbed Aomine's hand and whispered

these 3 words, "I like you", immediately after

saying that she slammed the door, leaving a

blurred Aomine.

'Huh? What did she say just now?' Aomine

thought to himself, surprisingly Aomine didn't

hear what she had said.

The next day at school...

"Ne, Tetsu, what did you say yesterday? I

couldn't hear you..."

*SLAP*

Kuroko slapped Aomine on the face and left

the classroom crying.

"Ouch! What was that for?" shouted Aomine.

'Is it just me or was Tesu-chan crying? I think

I better take a look.' Momoi thought.

"Are you here, Tesu-chan?" Momoi shouted

as she opened the rooftop door, to find a

sobbing Kuroko on the floor.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Momoi- san!" Kuroko hugged Momoi.

"What happened?" Momoi placed her hands

around her, attempting to comfort her.

"You see...I uh, confessed to Aomine-kun

yesterday but he...he..."

"He what?What did he do to you?"

"I confessed but...but...he asked me what I

was saying yesterday, he didn't even paid

attention to me, I feel so..."

"WHAT?!OH MY GOD!" Momoi shouted

while grabbing her face.

"You see umm, actually Aho-mine likes you

too..."

"Who is Aho-mine-san?"

"Eh, Aomine, it's a nickname "

"Okay...Wait what?!"

Author: Yo, hoped you enjoyed this so far, it's a short chapter though and the Tetsuya will appear soon! When Kuromine's lemon is over...Maybe :D  
Thanks for all your reviews so far! I love reading them!  
Don't like , Don't read , Don't leave bad comments!


	4. Double the SHOCK!

Nod nod, "Aomine-kun likes you "

"Huh, really?But why didn't he answer me?"

"He's a slow reactor, plus he didn't hear you,

I'll go drops some hints!"

"No!Please don't!" Kuroko blushed.

"I won't now let's go back to class!"

But before they go back... Something

happened in class when they weren't here...

"AOMINE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO

KUROKO?!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh? I didn't do anything..."

"YOU DIDN'T? THEN WHY DID KUROKO

RAN OUT OF THE CLASS CRYING?!"

"Huh? She was? Let me go take a look"

"YOU THINK WE WOULD LET YOU?"

Suddenly all the students from 2-D came in

front of Aomine, just when they wanted to

bash him up, the two girls came back.

Everyone ran towards the two girls and asked

them tons of questions but they did not

answer.

As class began, everyone became focused

except for Aomine, he dozed off to sleep.

Right after class, Momoi approached Aomine,

*SLAP*

(A/N: Wow! Second one today, actually He deserved it, for being so dumb :P)

"OUCH! What's wrong with you Satsuki?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! It's your

problem not mine to deserve 2 slaps!"

"What did I do to deserve these?"

"For being a jerk! Come here!"

'No! Momoi-san, don't...' Kuroko eyes met

Momoi's.  
Some how Momoi understood and gave a

relieving smile to her, which meant 'It's okay!'

This somehow made Kuroko feel better.

"Heh?! Oi! Let me go!"

Aomine was being dragged by Momoi. The

class cheered for her, they didn't like Aomine,

not even a tingle little bit, since he made

'their' Kuroko cried.

'Momoi-san! What are you going to do?'

Somehow, Momoi felt it and smiled back,

reassuring her, hoping that would help...

A few minutes after the two left, Kuroko

couldn't take it anymore, she too, went out of

the classroom.

While Kuroko is walking up the stairs to the

rooftop, they are already talking...

"You are really Aho-mine!"

"Oi, stop insulting me!"

"Just listen to me, Tesu-chan, li-"

Just when Momoi was about to say, Kuroko

came.

(A/N: Aww, but never mind!)

"Please wait, Momoi-san"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to wait~"

"But..."

"What are you two arguing about, wait is that

called arguing?"

"AHO-MINE, TESU-CHAN LIKES YOU!"

'Tesu, likes me?'

Kuroko blushed, decided to run but was

stopped by Aomine, he grabbed her wrist,

before she could run away.

"Tesu, don't run away from me, it uh makes

me feel sad, ano ne, I from the beginning had

always liked you...would you be my girlfriend?"

Aomine was red as a tomato! Kuroko

suddenly hugged Aomine and nodded her

head.

Seeing this sight, Momoi giggled and

whispered "My job here is done!"

She quietly sneaked out of the rooftop and

skipped back to class.

Meanwhile in the rooftop, the two kissed,

after kissing, they left the rooftop and went

back to class.

*TIME SKIP to basketball club*

"Everyone gather around! I have an

announcement to make!"

Everyone listened to Akashi and gathered

around.

"So? What's up? The regulars ask.

"We are going to have a new member! For the  
regulars!"

"Heh? Is he strong?"

"You could say that... I trained him, he's the support type!"

"Oh..."

"Enough with the discussion, let's welcome him!"

"Hai!"

Everyone clapped to welcome him. But everyone was shocked...

"Yo! I'm the new member! Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you!"

"Ni..Ni-chan?"

Tetsuya walked over to Tesuya and patted her head, "*Nod nod* I'm back from America!"

"HUH?!"

Author: Shock? Ha! Kuroko Tetsuya in this story won't be polite! He will be a bit like Aomine, as in personality! Please review!  
Ah and Momoi will fall in love with him :D  
Don't like , Don't read , Don't leave bad comments!


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **_

* * *

I know, maybe many of you guys are groaning in annoyance, but I have to give you this announcement, some of you might have realized already if you had read my Fairy Tail fan fictions. I am back! Hey guys, I'm sorry to be away for so long. It's kind of hard to juggle with my social life, school life and fan fiction life, yes, many of you guys maybe able to do it, but I'm me, I can't. I'll try my best to juggle it. I won't give you any promises, but I will try to update my three stories. At least once a month for each stories, at least. Oh yeah, one last thing, it's a question. Should I re-write my Kuroko no Basket fan fiction? The storyline would be the same, but separate okay? Both of the KnB fan fiction. Please either PM me or leave a review what you think about it. Good bye folks! You'll be hearing from me soon, I hope. Oh and if you guys don't review me or PM me, I can't do anything but sit here and rot, so I beg of you to tell me your decision, so I won't sit and rot, kay?


End file.
